falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Klansmen Confederacy
Any relationship with The Royaume and The Big Easy; or are they too diverse for the UCTK to deal with?--OvaltinePatrol 18:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Usual political and economic ties are possible, since the Mississippi river is a safe route for all settlements on its banks to reach the Gulf of Mexico. The only problem might be the Afro-American population New Orleans historically possesses, since the Klan sees all non-whites and mutants as a threat. --XterrorX 18:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Since they're located in Mississippi, would you consider any interaction with Tennessee? I could see them be hostile with New Memphis, since they allow mutated humans to peacefully live besides them.---Seqeu0 18:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ofcourse. Like I said to OP, business and political recognition is possible, but remember that the citizens of the UCTK are extremely shortsighted when it comes to mutants and people of another ethnicity and really only care for their own people and nation. Feel free to let me know what you have in mind. --XterrorX 18:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I would avoid saying that it is the most prominent faction in Mississippi. I think we have a rule against that. --Twentyfists 20:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just put that there to point out that there are pretty much no other factions around. Prominent, as in "there". But sure, I will remove it in the edit I'm currently writing. --XterrorX 21:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Here's a little idea I have. The Gun Dividers, which is a faction in New Memphis that consists of gun selling merchants and fabricators, heard stories about the UCTK from several travelers, and decided it would be worth it to have some of their people go check it out. After several weeks of traveling by foot, the team came across the UCTK and introduced themselves as the useful gunsmiths they where, offering their services to the Klan in exchange for anything of monetary value, and the supplies the Dividers needed to craft weaponry. Back in Memphis, the Dividers recognized the team's success in making peaceful contact with the UCTK, but what they weren't told, was the truth; that the UCTK was a group of racists, bigots and murderers who would use the Dividers' weapons to kill innocent men, women and children. The team's leader made sure this was kept hidden from his superiors, because he totally didn't care about what the UCTK did with their weapons as long as they were paid. So, what I basically have in mind is a greedy bastard from Memphis selling guns to the UCTK, with the false consent of his superiors. The Gun Dividers would even start recruiting people from the UCTK and even sending them along with caravans going to Memphis. Some of these people could then start infiltrating Memphis and try to destroy the city from the inside, only because they let black people and ghouls live amongst them. Please tell me what you think.---Seqeu0 21:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good, especially if these events could occur in the years before 2250, the conclusion of a series of Expeditions (2150 - 2250) to revert the isolation that shielded the nation from the influences from the wastes, but also made them lose all contact with the outside world. Perhaps I could make the militias of The Klan run into organized resistance, which would explain their sudden willingness to trade with other, tolerant, groups (e.g. weaponry and munitions from the Gun Dividers). I also like the idea of this questionable businessman, going around dealing with these terrible people behind his bosses backs. The use of Klansmen as caravan guards is also possible, especially if these had been able to gain experience during the Expeditions and guard jobs on the much needed weapon caravans. :So, with your and mine considerations in mind, trading begins somewhere between 2219 (founding of New Memphis) and 2250 (ending of The Klan's Expeditions), when the Klansmen militias run into another faction (currently looking into possible descendants of air force personnel) in the Mississippian coast region and soon find themselves outgunned. Then the Gun Dividers conveniently come along, discover what problems the UCTK is in and offer an expensive arms deal. Soon after The Klan subdues their enemy, the Dividers become entangled in the Weaponry war of 2251/'53 and recruit veteran Klansmen. After the conflict, some of these men stay in the city and join together in small bands, although the political integrity of New Memphis shouldn't be disrupted by their rebellious attempts of course. Finally, up onto the present day (January 1st 2300, as I usually maintained in my articles, giving all a total timeline of 2077 to 2300, 223 years) trading between the communities continued and the standard of life has slowly improved. :That's just how I deducted the New Memphis-UCTK relations, but just write the events down from your viewpoint on the New Memphis article and I'll write something similar down on this article. --XterrorX 16:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great. I'll start on it as soon as i can.---Seqeu0 16:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) please TELL ME! Are we gonna see these Bastards get wiped out? O_O ^_^ @_@ 06:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt it.--OvaltinePatrol 15:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) This one slipped off my radar for awhile. Need to see some progress towards completion by month's end.--OvaltinePatrol 02:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) This page is up for re-adoption in 30 days unless the current caretaker completes it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I would like to adopt this page. I have some ideas for a series of pages relating to southern Mississippi.--MongoosePirate (talk) 18:56, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :After you affirm that you have read the rules and fixed the issues regarding The Immortals, I don't see why not. Also, adopting articles involves not perverting or distorting the original concept.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:09, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Of course. It will be more of an expansion, and I will look at what the author posted on the Talk page to get a better idea of what he wanted.--MongoosePirate (talk) 19:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I can help with that, the Klansmen Confederacy was meant to be the homeland to The Klan an article since adopted by Walrus king, however this page was left abandoned and I'm happy to see that its finally getting picked back up, naturally after you've met the above requirments. Also my one request is that you don't turn the page into anything Neo-Nazi/Stormfront-ish. CaptainCain (talk) 00:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) No worries, I have plans for Mississippi. It's a mostly empty slate with only a few settlements. No white supremacy, I get it. MongoosePirate (talk) 19:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually i have/currently am moving The Klan to south texas, which probably does violate the "no bastardization" rule, but if you are interested yoy can gladly have them. And you can go white-power, neo-nazi or whatever with them, because that is there thing, despite how distasteful it may be the boi Walrus (talk) 13:08, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Adoption I am trying to add on to this page and lose as little as possible. I intend to change around the format a bit to make it look better and add more content.--MongoosePirate (talk) 22:34, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Cain, gave me a good laugh at that WASP thing :) MongoosePirate (talk)MongoosePirateMongoosePirate (talk) glad you liked it. CaptainCain (talk) 00:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Probably should be aware of these: New Memphis, Jacksonia, Mississippi Traders Union CaptainCain (talk) 00:53, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I will get to relations later, but heads up, the Klan really hates ghouls. And catholics. And blacks. But not money! MongoosePirate (talk) 00:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Just make sure what you write doesn't contradict, interfere, bastardize, or challenge anything within those articles. Also have you read up on The Royaume and The Big Easy? The area of Louisiana is already heavily developed and thus ensure what you write doesn't interfere with whats already written. CaptainCain (talk) 01:03, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I have read on Louisiana before and suspect that the UKC might come into conflicts with James St. Just and the Royaume in the future, as well as some Swampers. Maybe not direct war, but perhaps some type of Cold War. The UKC controls the flow of goods down the river while the Big Easy controls the mouth the river. There also the Swampers and General Haddcock to contend with... But I'm not that far along yet. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:15, May 15, 2015 (UTC) User:OvaltinePatrol, consult him, those pages are his. CaptainCain (talk) 01:18, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Of course, when I get there. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:21, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Recently incorporated some of the older lore in the bigger article as a tribute to the original author. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:31, May 18, 2015 (UTC) The Mention of Horses Hey Mongoose, you mention horses in the article. Horses are extinct in the USA for the most part, and those that are found in the US are usually restricted to the Texas-Tamaulipas region, on account of the efforts of Asa Jackson having stowed horses and longhorns down in his own personal bunker in the current day Cattle Country. Perhaps the clan is using some mutated form of horses or if you insist upon horses being used by the Klan then perhaps they came from the Cattle Country in Tamaulipas. CaptainCain (talk) 15:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) He did mention them going extinct... the boi Walrus (talk) 16:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh This came with the article when I adopted it, and it has horses in it, so I incorporated them into the article. However, I knew it would be a problem so mutation and lack of food killed off the Klan's horses by 2110. I hope that's okay. MongoosePirate (talk) 17:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Nice job incorporating that older picture MongoosePirate (talk) 04:46, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Prewar growth I don't think that "capturing chinese saboteurs" would amend the KKK of its past crimes in the eyes of the American public. They're tantamount to the WBC. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:26, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Not to the the entire American public, but to many in the South. Anyway, they lose their pre-war popularity pretty fast on their own. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:45, September 25, 2015 (UTC)